This project consolidates most of the sample analyses to be performed in this project under the auspices of the Environmental Analytical Support Laboratory (EASL) within the Environmental Engineering Program at Michigan State University. This is proposed primarily because it is more efficient to consolidate this activity in a central location rather than to have each investigator maintain duplicate equipment and divert a portion of the efforts of their personnel to the routine tasks of chemical analysis. Centralized analytical services will also result in higher quality data than can be expected with each project conducting its own sample analyses. Finally, this approach will allow research investigators to focus all of their attention on the area of their expertise, rather than diverting their time and attention to becoming acceptable analytical chemists. Volatile organic contaminants will be analyzed by gas chromatography and VOC degradation products will be analyzed by gas chromatography/mass spectroscopy. All analyses will be carried out by EASL personnel specializing in environmental analytical chemistry and, whenever possible, by EPA methods. A computerized laboratory information management system will be used to track samples and send information to investigators. EASL is also equipped with all of the instrumentation necessary to conduct the most other common environmental analyses and this will be available to program researchers as well.